


Day 26: Viscous

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [26]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup ne pensait pas que ça serait si difficile de faire prendre un simple médicament...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 26: Viscous

_Ouvre la bouche, demanda Hiccup.

Son malade refusa en secouant la tête. Hiccup soupira et releva la cuillère dans sa main.

_Allez, tu sais très bien que si tu l'avales directement, ça passera mieux.

Rajoutant au comportement enfantin, le malade se planqua sous ses couvertures, sous les regards vert et bleu des deux autres présents. Ils échangèrent un regard et Hiccup émit un râle de fatigue.

_Sors de là et prend ton sirop !

Le ton était sérieux et paternel, celui qu'il prenait toujours au moment de réprimander son fils.

_Non ! Veux pas !

La réponse lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Soudain, la couverture se retrouva entre les mains de l'autre, qui la tira jusqu'à découvrir le jeune malade.

_P'pa, fait pas le gamin et prend ton sirop !

_Non !

Jack prit alors son oreiller et mit sa tête en dessous, comme si ce simple geste allait le rendre invisible. Hiccup échangea un regard avec l'adolescent à côté de lui.

_Bouches-toi les oreilles.

_Hum... pourquoi ?

_Je vais dire quelque chose que tu ne devrais pas entendre.

Hayden ouvrit la bouche dans une expression de dégoût.

_Si tu vas le menacer de le priver de sexe, j'ai même pas besoin de sortir.

A ces mots, Jack releva la tête.

_Quoi ?!

L'auburn fixa son mari dans les yeux.

_Plus précisément, je ne te fais plus...

Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura. Hayden vit le visage de son père aux cheveux argentés prendre une expression de surprise puis de choc.

_T'es pas sérieux !

_Si. Tu prends ce sirop, ou tu peux dire adieu à « ça ».

Il lui tendit la cuillère et le flacon. Jack râla en tirant la langue, comme s'il avait déjà avaler le médicament, puis il prit les objets tendus, mit le sirop visqueux dans le cuillère et la mit en bouche, un gémissement de dégoût lui échappant.

_Avale, allez, encouragea Hiccup.

C'est ce que fit Jack, puis il tira la langue, qui était devenue verte foncée.

_Oh, c'est vraiment dégueux...

_Et on me traite d'enfant après ! S'exclama Hayden.


End file.
